


Pulse

by My_Young_Friend



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-24
Updated: 2009-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:30:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Young_Friend/pseuds/My_Young_Friend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently Jack really will hump anything with a pulse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pulse

"Jack, what are you doing?"

It was a good question, Jack thought. It deserved a good answer.

Or at least a better one than "nakedly rubbing myself against the wall of the TARDIS while it thrums beneath me like the world's most technologically- advanced vibrator." The truth could be so boring sometimes.

"Waiting for you to get back. Took you long enough."

Accentuating the quip with his patented suggestive leer, Jack thought he'd gotten out of that one pretty well.

"Riiight." The Doctor sounded less than convinced. Jack waited for the standard eye-roll and shake-of-head that his more outrageous stunts generally provoked. Then the Doctor would go and studiously calibrate the ship's heating settings for a while so that Jack could finish up and get some clothes back on.

That was the plan. It was a good plan.

The Doctor didn't move, hand still resting on the guard-rail, head still turned towards Jack. No rolling eyes or shaking heads.

Obviously the Doctor hadn't been informed of the plan.

"Why are you molesting the TARDIS?"

"Hey I'm not the one that started it!" As Jack exclaimed, the TARDIS briefly hummed more loudly and Jack stepped away from the wall.

"I was installing that Wrexalonian patch I confiscated from those university students. 'Bout halfway through I dropped the thing on my foot and when I yelled, the wall I was leaning on buzzed."

"It buzzed," The doctor repeated.

"Yeah, and it kept on buzzing on and off..."

Jack could see the Doctor growing more and more sceptical and decided on a practical demonstration. He grabbed for the Doctor's hand and pressed it against the side of the ship.

"Jack, I know I've always joked about you humping anything with a pulse but that-"

The TARDIS hummed again and the Doctor started.

"Well that's very..." The Doctor paused.

"Kinky?" suggested Jack, hopefully.

"Disappointing," finished the Doctor.

Jack deflated, in every way possible. He took his hand off the Doctor's and turned to face the centre of the TARDIS. "Why disappointing?" he asked, scanning the space for his missing clothes.

"I thought we had something special."

"You did?" Jack perked up again and turned to face the Doctor. Or rather the Doctor's back as the Time Lord was still facing the wall.

"Well yes, I mean after 900 years or so together, you tend to form a special bond."

"I...what?" Jack hadn't been this confused since the time he went to bed with two lithe acrobats and woke up with an antelope head.

"And here you are, buzzing away like an overactive rabbit," the Doctor said, sounding almost hurt. A thought formed in the back of Jack's mind.

"Are you...talking to the TARDIS?"

"Yes!" An unusual feeling of awkwardness crept over Jack. It wasn't the first time he'd been disturbed by an unsuspecting partner, but it was probably the first time said partner had thought their other half unable to cheat.

"I, uh, I had no idea." Jack had never really been one for consoling cuckolds before. He generally just invited them to join in, and wasn't sure what he was supposed to say.

"Oh well," the Doctor seemed to brighten up considerably. "I suppose I shouldn't waste the opportunity." As he began to undress, Jack progressed from confused to having absolutely no idea what the fuck was going on. He did, however, note that the Doctor had already removed his tie and was making headway on his shirt.

The Doctor looked up at Jack expectantly. "Well?"

"Oh right," Jack turned and headed towards a delinquent pair of army pants lying beneath the console of the TARDIS. "Yeah I'll just get some clothes on and..."

"Actually I was wondering if you'd give me a hand with these trousers." Jack spun round faster than an ice-dancer in a blender. The Doctor's expression was completely innocent.

"It's these buttons, they're a pain to undo sometimes. I was wondering if another pair of hands wouldn't make things easier." The Doctor gestured towards his fly.

"Of course," the Doctor continued, as Jack stalked over to him intently "if you'd rather get your trousers back on..." The Doctor smirked, and dropped his eye-line a few feet. "I'd like to see you try."

Jack grabbed him by the neck and dragged their bodies together. With mouths just millimetres apart, The Doctor shook his head.

"Ja-ack" Jack had often wondered how that elongated vowel, which sounded petulant from anyone else, could stop him in his tracks when spoken by the Doctor.

"Buttons?" reminded the Doctor

One day, Jack determined as he undid each of the seven fastenings in his way, he would find the moron that invented the button fly and slowly kill them.

He inhaled the warm, coffee-scented breath of the Doctor, maintaining eye contact while he tried to ease the man's pants down. The Doctor seemed content to let Jack do all the work, concerning himself instead with ensuring that a gap remained between them, small though it was. Finally the herringbone fabric fell to the floor. The Doctor shifted to step out of the garment and flick it away.

"Huh," said Jack, amused at the sensation of hot skin beneath his hands, "I never thought you'd be one for going commando."

"We-ell, I have my moments."

Neither man moved for a moment, anticipation building. Then the silence was broken.

_Thrummmmmmm._

"I think something's feeling left out," breathed the Doctor.

Jack's comeback was smashed out of him as he was pushed back against the wall. Even nanobots couldn't find space between their bodies and still the Doctor pressed harder, hands flat on Jack's shoulders and tongue making a spirited effort to fully map Jack's mouth from the inside. Jack could barely defend himself from the ferocity of the attack. A growl built up in his throat and as it rose, the vibrations from the wall grew with it.

The TARDIS practically hummed against Jack's back. He arched away from it, pushing himself further towards the Doctor and crushing his painfully hard erection against another. He pulled away to pant a breath and damn, if the Doctor didn't look smug.

Dishevelled, admittedly, but smug.

"Forgot to mention, the TARDIS responds to sounds. More you make, the better it gets."

"Temporal transport_ and_ voice-activated sex toy? Quite a ship you've got here, Doctor."

"You don't know the half of it, Jack," the Doctor growled, and the constant hum of the TARDIS changed, a more definite beat developing. As Jack was pressed back against the wall, he could feel the pulse throb through him. It was either unbearably good or just unbearable and with the Doctor kissing him again, he couldn't think enough to work out which.

The tempo of the thrum ratcheted up another notch and Jack tore himself away from the kiss, instead licking and sucking his way down the Doctor's neck until he reached the hollow at the base. He dragged his tongue roughly through it and finally, _finally_ a choked moan sounded from the insufferable bastard. There was no way Jack was going to be the only one suffering here.

The Doctor thought he was in charge, did he? Not while Jack had anything to do with it.

Jack sucked and nibbled on the Doctor's neck, hands clawing at the man's back, while the Doctor smoothly ran his hands down Jack's sides, slowly making their way past his waist and beyond. At the first touch, Jack bit hard on the Doctor's shoulder. When a long finger dragged a path along the length of his cock, Jack yelled out and lifted his head until he was face to face with his tormentor.

Years of practice prevented him from coming there and then, but it was a close run thing. The Doctor wore a shameless look; it was a look that could get virgins pregnant at twenty paces and convince a nun to give it all up and move to a whorehouse. It said that by the end of the night he'd have Jack ecstatically screaming for mercy. It promised that Jack was completely and thoroughly fucked.

"Turn around, Jack."

Legs obeying before the words registered, Jack braced himself away from the wall, not willing to risk the increasing beat of the TARDIS while in such a vulnerable state. Fingers stroked up his neck, over his chin and against his lips. He got the gist and sucked them in. If this was going the way he thought it was, he wanted those fingers well coated. And it wouldn't hurt to get a little revenge at the same time. He sucked and swirled his tongue around the fingers, humming slightly and feeling a burst of triumph as he heard the Doctor's breathing become more erratic. He licked and swallowed around the digits, flicking the tips with his tongue. As they were removed, he tensed, aware of what would be coming next. A lifetime passed, then another. He turned his head as far as he could to see what the Doctor was doing and then a slippery finger made its way down his back pausing just above his cleft.

"No, this won't work."

Jack growled, frustrated, and then whimpered as the Doctor again pushed him bodily into the TARDIS wall. The thrum was fast-paced now, vibrating agonizingly against him as his cock was trapped between the wall and his abdomen.

"The TARDIS isn't a voyeur, Jack." the Doctor whispered, tapping indicatively on the wall "and it's not a threesome unless there are three of us."

Jack was already struggling to breathe as the unceasing thrum tormented him; when a finger lightly brushed down his crack, he cried out again.

"Too much already, Jack?" the Doctor teased as he stroked again "I expected more of you than that."

Jack gritted his teeth, thought of Weevils, thought of Owen, thought of anything to distract himself. Then a finger pressed inside him and he just couldn't think anymore. The finger moved gently, in and out in a rhythm too similar to the thrum of the TARDIS to be a coincidence. When a second joined it, a very faint idea formed that, while his saliva was great, this was too smooth for just that. He paid it no attention; right now he needed all his mental faculties just to remember to breathe.

The fingers stretched and stroked Jack while his cock was held hostage by the tempo of the TARDIS. He grunted when the fingers were removed, having an idea of what was coming next. He was so sensitive now that the hum of the TARDIS was almost painful and he couldn't help but groan loudly as the Doctor finally entered him. The Doctor began to move.

 "Wait!" Jack panted, "just...just give me a moment."

"I'm not waiting anymore, Jack," the Doctor said as he slowly pulled out and thrust back in. The push of the movement pressed Jack further into the wall and the vibrations pulsed against every part of him now: his thighs and chest thrumming from the sensation already assaulting his cock.

"God, oh God, I can't...I..." Jack didn't care what he was saying anymore; he had no more control over his cries than the ever building orgasm he could feel waiting just below the surface. With each thrust he could feel it rising closer and closer.

"I think you're ready now Jack." The Doctor breathed into Jack's ear and sucked on it gently as he angled himself. On the next thrust, Jack screamed. Again and again the Doctor brushed against _that_ point, and again and again Jack screamed as his orgasm ripped him apart from the inside. A second or a lifetime later he heard a groan and felt the Doctor clench and spasm. The wall gradually ceased its thrum and settled back to the baseline hum. Jack leaned heavily against it, breathing deeply and aware of a hot, heavy weight against his back.

As he caught his breath, Jack considered something that had been slowly building in the back of his mind.

"You planned this whole thing, didn't you?"

"What?" the Doctor panted.

"You planned it. The TARDIS has never done anything remotely like that before, has it?"

"Well," Jack could almost feel the Doctor smiling into his back "maybe not exactly like that."

"And I know my spit is amazing, but there's no way it was just that on your fingers and cock. Someone brought lube to the party."

The only sound from the Doctor was heavy breathing. Jack had his answer.

"I didn't realise I was so difficult to seduce," he said, smiling broadly

"You're not," the Doctor said, rolling from Jack's back to the wall beside him.

"I just need a lot of foreplay."


End file.
